death_magefandomcom-20200214-history
Centaurs
While being Horse on the bottom and a humanoid on top, Centaurs tend to be a race that is close to Dark Elves in functioning in nature, but their society is not well known. Written by Luciliano A half-human, half-horse race born between Vida, the goddess of life and love, and the horse beast-king who fused with an evil god. One could describe them as horse-type Beast-people. They have lifespans of around two hundred years, and they mostly give birth to a single child at a time, giving birth to twins only in extremely rare cases. Centaur children are not immediately able to stand the moment they are born, unlike wild horses, but they mature faster than humans, becoming adults in around ten years. Their base Rank is 3, and there is only one type of Centaur. However, there are large variations in their physiques. Some are large and powerful; others are slender and swift and others still are small and light. They are exceptionally mobile, and have qualities for multiple disciplines of combat, such as archery, spears or axes. Many of them possess an affinity for the wind and earth attributes. They become exceptional knights if equipped with armor, and they would likely be effective raiders on the battlefield with swift movements if lightly equipped. However, as adventurers, they may be a little limited in terms of environments they can venture into due to their large lower bodies. They may also be unsuited to working inside towns, especially as scouts. They originally preferred living in open plains, but inside the Boundary Mountain Range, they have built their kingdom inside a Dungeon. As for their personalities, many of them are rude and very proud. However, this changes when they drink; there are those who cry, those who become clingy and those who laugh when they are drunk. Their behavior towards the opposite sex becomes particularly uninhibited; no matter how serious Centaurs are while sober, they all become playboys and playgirls when they are drunk. Thus, one must not be halfhearted when joining a feast hosted by Centaurs. They are normally conscious of their own bad drinking habits, but at feasts, they drink without reserve. Perhaps because of this, drinking alcohol is banned at wedding feasts in the Centaur nation. It seems that there were various problems with this in the past. Also, in their culture, allowing members of other races to straddle them is a sign of deep trust, friendship and love. It can be assumed that this is because allowing someone to straddle them exposes their defenseless back. Incidentally, it is rumored that there are Centaurs adapted to living in environments with mountains and cliffs, possessing horns and split hooves like mountain goats, but it seems that there are none inside the Boundary Mountain Range. Transformation Ritual Unfortunately, the ritual to transform members of races not created by Vida has been lost. The blessing of the horse beast-king is required, but the horse beast-king was sealed away by Alda’s forces. Category:Species Category:Semi-Humanoid Category:Monster Category:Conversion Ritual Category:Vida's Progeny